Tigerstar Sings Justin Bieber- And Other Cats Do Covers
by MuffinPuppiesUnite
Summary: Whoops.
1. Boyfriend

**Have I ever written a non-angst Warriors fic?**

**Ha, of course not!**

**My first parody ever, so...**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry. **

**I do not own Boyfriend by Justin freaking Bieber, I do not own Warriors. **

* * *

*cue dying dog noises*

* * *

If I was your leader, I'd never let you go

I can hunt in places you ain't been before

Kitty take a chance, or you'll never ever know

I got fresh-kill in my jaws, that I'd really like to blow

Swag swag swag, on you

Just watchin' the fire 'cause Thunderclan I hate you

I don't know about me but I know about you

So say hello to Tigerstar in three, two-

* * *

I'd like to be, in contro-o-ol!

Hey, cats, let me stalk you. Ha!

* * *

If I was your leader, I'd never let you go

I'd keep on watching you, clans! You'd never be alone.

And I can have those nine lives, if Scourge don't take them first

If I was your leader, I'd never let you go. I'd never let you go.

* * *

Tell me if you're half-clan, tell me if you aren't

I could be like Crookedstar, except more powerful

I could really fight you, I could fight a dog

Imma make your blood stain, when it lands in the snow

Ugh

My clan, My clan, yeah you could be my clan

Yeah, you could be my clan, 'till the end of the Clans

Catch a mouse, catch a vole, and a squirrel and

I'm going crazy teachin' cats to obey me

Swaggie

* * *

I'd like to be, in contro-o-ol

Hey, cats. Let me stalk, you. Ha!

* * *

If I was your leader, I'd never let you go

I'll keep on watching you, clans! You'd never be alone.

And I can have those nine lives, if Scourge don't take them first

If I was your leader, I'd never let you go. I'd never let you go

* * *

Just give me a chance, or else you'll be kiiiilled by me!

Maybe Darkstripe my boy, yeah, or the ranks of the BloodClan!

If you were my clan, (if you were my clan), you're under myyyy control!

I just want to kill and eat your mice!

* * *

If I was your leader, I'd never let you go

I'll keep on watching you, clans! You'd never be alone.

And I can have those nine lives, if Scourge don't take them first

If I was your leader, I'd never let you go. (I'd never let you go)

* * *

Meow meow meow, Meow meow meow, Meow meow meow,

Yeah cats,

Meow meow meow, Meow meow meow, Meow meow meow, mrrrow

If I was your leader.

Meow meow meow, Meow meow meow, Meow meow meow, mrrrow

Meow meow meow, Meow meow meow, Meow meow meow, mrrrow

If I was your leader

* * *

**I had to listen to Justin Bieber to write that, so please review! Sorry to JB fans, I just don't like...I listen to other...nope, I hate him. He peed in a bucket and said "F#!& you, Bill Clinton!" I mean, I know he said sorry, but...anyway. Getting off track here. Review, favorite, follow, all that jazz. *winks* If you'd like, I'll do songs like "Call Me Maybe", and have Cinderpelt sing, or something. Keep in mind, as of this first chapter, I have only read the Original and New Prophecy arcs. Thanks! **


	2. I'm So Ashamed

**Hello once again, kittypets! Just kidding. **

**Author's Note: Oh, the songs I listen to for this. **

**Song: I'm Sexy And I Know It by [don't act like you don't know] LMFAO**

**Cat(s): Firestar**

When I walk on by, she-cats be like; "He so fly."

I hunt to the beat, walking down the path with my furry orange feet.

This is how I roll, animal pelt, claws outta control

I got fire in my fur, yeah

And like Lionheart I got the glow

* * *

Ah, cats look at my body [x3]

Ah, I hunt mice!

Ah, cats look at my body [x3]

Ah, I hunt mice!

* * *

When I walk in the camp, yeah, this is what I see

Every kitty stops and is staring at me

I got Fire in my Heart and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it

I'm Rusty and I know it

* * *

When I'm in my den, cats, can't just fight them off

And when I'm at the lake, I walk on the lake-shore catching all the prey

This is how I roll, come on she-cats it's time to go

We headed to the barn, see my pal Barley, yeah

Ravenpaw, he no match for my good looks

* * *

Ah, cats look at my body [x3]

Ah, I hunt mice!

Ah, cats look at my body [x3]

Ah, I hunt mice!

* * *

When I walk in the camp, yeah, this is what I see

Every kitty stops and is staring at me

I got Fire in my Heart and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it

I'm Rusty and I know it! [x2]

I'm Rusty and I know it...

* * *

_Watch me fight, watch me fight_

Cinder, Cinder, Cinder, Cinder, Cinder, paw![x3]

Cinder, Cinder, Cinder, Cinder, Cinder, paw! Paw!

She's my apprentice

I teach that Cinderpaw!

Yeah

I'm Rusty and I Know It

* * *

Ah, cats look at my body [x3]

Ah, I hunt mice!

Ah, cats look at my body [x3]

Ah, I hunt mice!

* * *

I'm Rusty and I know it!

* * *

**Title make sense now? *sighs* I couldn't think of anything better than Rusty. Reviews are welcome! (And if you don't review, the _ghost_ of _Tigerstar_ will float outside your window _tonight_ Mwahahaha!)  
**

**I'm just kidding. **

_**...maybe...**_


	3. ALL KNOW RADIOACTIVE RIGHT?

**Yeah, so it's been ten days since I updated, I couldn't think of anything good, but here. Yeah. **

**Song: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**Cat(s): Cinderpelt**

**This is more specifically about the (SPOILER FOR THE NEW PROPHECY ARC) badger attack than anything else. **

* * *

Whoa, oh oh

Whoa, oh oh

Whoa, oh oh

Whoa

* * *

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my paws and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the stars above

* * *

_She's _breaking in, shaping up, then running out on the rest of us

This is it, the badgers come

Whoa

* * *

I'm waking up, I feel it in my claws

Enough to make my pelt feel raw

Welcome to our new home, to our new home

Welcome to our new home, to our new home

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm StarClan connected, StarClan connected

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm StarClan connected, StarClan connected

* * *

I flick my tail, twitch my nose

It's a new beginning, I suppose

We drip in blood, but fight on still

Whoa

* * *

She's breaking in, shaping up, then running out on the rest of us

This is it, the badgers come

Whoa

* * *

I'm waking up, I feel it in my claws

Enough to make my pelt feel raw

Welcome to our new home, to our new home

Welcome to our new home, to our new home

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm StarClan connected, StarClan connected

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm StarClan connected, StarClan connected

* * *

All warriors go, the fight hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

* * *

I'm waking up, I feel it in my claws

Enough to make my pelt feel raw

Welcome to our new home, to our new home

Welcome to our new home, to our new home

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm StarClan connected, StarClan connected

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm StarClan connected, StarClan connected

* * *

**That was weak...Was that weak? Not as funny as the previous two, but I felt kinda bad for leaving you hanging. Suggestions and requests are always welcome. Thank you, and Whitestorm approves. ;)**

**Note: _She's_ refers to Leafpool, when she left for a short period of time. **


	4. Tonight Tonight

**I haven't updated in awhile, but here's a new chapter!**

**Song: Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae**

**Cat(s): Hot Sun Rays (Lyrics about and sung by: Longtail; Backup Vocals: Stonefur and Dustpelt)**

**Note: You kinda have to listen to the song in the background...**

* * *

That was a really really messed up feat

Would've lost our leader, would've cost it all

My hero took his power without me

He took Darkstripe along but left me alone with nothing

* * *

La, la, la, whatever, la, la, la, it doesn't matter, la, la, la, oh well, la, la, la

Tryin' everything at moon-high moon-high

There's a celebration in the camp for us yeah

Moon-high, moon-high, and we're sitting here acting like we've got nine lives

I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it

It's that time, that time, moon-high, moon-high

* * *

I woke up with faded eyesight

Not sure how it happened, not a single accident

But I kinda think that I see you

Only can you please tell me why your eyes look blue

* * *

La, la, la, whatever, la, la, la, it doesn't matter, la, la, la, oh well, la, la, la

Tryin' everything at moon-high moon-high

There's a celebration in the camp for us yeah

Moon-high, moon-high, and we're sitting here acting like we've got nine lives

I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it

It's that time, that time, moon-high, moon-high

* * *

You got me hunting like,

Woah, come on, ohh, let's go catch a fox, woah, everybody now, ohh

* * *

Just don't stop let's keep the paws hunting

Keep haunches up, let's catch the kill now

It's my thunder; hunt if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

* * *

Just don't stop let's keep the paws hunting

Keep haunches up, let's catch the kill now

It's my thunder; hunt if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

* * *

It's you and me; we're rocking these hounds*

And it's me and you and we're shaking the ground

And ain't no kitty gonna tell us to go 'cause this is our flow

* * *

Everybody

Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals

Woah let me hear you now, ohh

* * *

Moon-high, moon-high, There's a celebration in the camp for us yeah

Moon-high, moon-high, and we're sitting here acting like we've got nine lives

I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it

It's that time, that time, moon-high, moon-high

It's that time, that time, moon-high, moon-high

Yeah, it's that time, that time, moon-high, moon-high

* * *

Just saying, like

Woah, come on, ohh, all you kitty-cats

Woah, all you Clan-less cats, ohh(even ShadowClan)

* * *

Just don't stop let's keep the paws hunting

Keep haunches up, let's catch the kill now

It's my thunder; hunt if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

* * *

Just don't stop let's keep the paws hunting

Keep haunches up, let's catch the kill now

It's my thunder; hunt if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

It's-

* * *

**I know the whole thing with his eyesight made no sense. It's a parody. Review. Thanks.**

***'Hounds' is about the dog attack...I almost typed heart attack for some reason. :| **


End file.
